(a) Field of the Invention
A liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same are provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is the type of flat panel display that is most widely used at present, and includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controlling the polarization of incident light.
An alignment layer for aligning liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is formed inside of the display panel. In the case where a voltage is not applied to a field generating electrode, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged in a predetermined direction by the alignment layer, in the case where the voltage is applied to the field generating electrode, the liquid crystal molecules rotate according to the direction of the electric field.